


Stars in the Sky

by ninja19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunker Fic, Jealous Castiel, M/M, PWP, Rimming, bottom!Dean, human!Cas, just sex basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja19/pseuds/ninja19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a, uh, personal problem. Cas helps.</p><p>-</p><p>Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that human!Cas would deviate towards endverse!Cas although not all the way. So yeah, my Cas in this fic is a funny, very sexually experienced dirty-talker (that's more fun right?)

Castiel is curled up in the bunker’s library, reading a book about the history of the world that is simply _rife_ with inaccuracies, when Sam’s yell catches his attention.

“ _Dude_ , no!”

He’s in the kitchen with Dean, and soon Castiel hears the other Winchester’s quieter voice floating through the bunker.

“C’mon… did it before… help a guy out, would you?”

Castiel shrugs to himself and turns his attention back to his book. Less than a minute later, Dean appears in the library, looking rather sheepish. “Cas, I – uh, I got a problem.”

Castiel raises his eyes to Dean’s – which are determinedly avoiding looking at Castiel – and quirks an eyebrow. “A problem,” he repeats flatly, watching a blush crawling up Dean’s neck. He’s never seen Dean blush like that before. It’s… interesting.

“Yeah, uh,” Dean pauses, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. “I need you to take a look at my ass,” he manages to blurt out, and then promptly turns a startling shade of scarlet.

Ah, so that’s why Dean’s so uncomfortable. Castiel grins. That’s _hilarious._ “Thought you’d never ask,” he drawls with a smirk, uncurling from the chair and stretching languidly.

Dean turns positively _purple._ “What – n-no, that’s not – I didn’t mean – uh,” he stammers and then stop speaking completely, his mouth still opening and closing uselessly. “Just – nevermind,” he chokes out, turning to leave.

Okay, Castiel’s _never_ seen Dean this worked up. About anything. He drops the humorous demeanor immediately and steps forward to place a hand on Dean’s arm. “Relax Dean. I was kidding. What’s wrong?”

At this point Sam walks past the library, pauses at the entrance, takes in the scene in which Dean is an interesting magenta color and noticeably sweating, and barks out a laugh. “Oh my – _Dean,_ just buy a mirror or something,” he laughs, wiping tears from his eyes. Castiel squints at him over Dean’s shoulder. “Oh, okay, you know what, I’m gonna go get some groceries, yeah. Wow, so awkward.”

Sam’s laugh echoes once more before the bunker door closes behind him and the room is silent once more. “Jerk,” Dean mutters. Castiel folds his arms and gives Dean a hard stare. “Okay, okay, I – uh – burned my ass a little. Don’t laugh,” he says when Castiel gives him a confused look, “it was, uh, a hair straightener.”

It takes every inch of self-control Castiel’s ex-angelic form has to keep his face straight. “A hair – um, okay. And you want me to, what, see how bad it is?”

Dean’s body relaxes with relief as he realizes Castiel is taking him seriously. “Uh, yeah. I mean it happened almost two weeks ago, so it should be nearly healed. Just wanna make sure it’s not, y’know, infected or shit.”

Castiel nods, before walking out of the library. “Come on then,” he shouts over his shoulder, heading for his room. Yeah, some friendly ass-checking. Castiel can do that. Hopefully without laughing. Or getting an erection. That would be awkward.

Dean shuts the door behind him, shuffling into the center of Castiel’s room. He looks around him, and Castiel realizes Dean’s not been in here a lot. He definitely hasn’t seen the mural of the night sky Cas has started painting on the far wall that extends on to the ceiling. It’s the closest he can get to Heaven now, without his grace.

Dean walks over to it, tracing a star with his fingertips. “This is amazing, Cas,” he breathes, glancing over his shoulder when Cas says nothing in return. He shrugs awkwardly, then plasters a smirk back on to his face.

“So - drop ‘em cowboy,” he winks, and Dean blanches.

“Don’t laugh,” he mutters, unbuttoning his jeans, “and no peeking at the goods!”

Cas chuckles, sauntering over to stand behind him. “Why?” he says in a low, quiet voice, his breath brushing the back of Dean’s neck. “Worried mine’s bigger?” Dean makes a choked noise and freezes with his hands on his waistband. Cas laughs heartily. “You’re so _easy,_ Dean.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to regret teaching you innuendos,” Dean mumbles, the tips of his ears reddening.

“Alright, hurry up,” Castiel says, kneeling behind Dean as he slowly peels off his jeans and boxers.

There’s an almost perfect ‘\ /’ shape branded into the center of Dean’s left asscheek. Cas bites the inside of the cheek – it looks _ridiculous._ “How did that even happen?” he asks, trying and failing to keep a giggle out of his voice. He traces a finger lightly around it and Dean shivers, and suddenly Castiel realizes that Dean is half naked in his room and damn that is one _fine ass._ He shifts uncomfortably at the sensation of his dick starting to harden in his jeans. Wow, he really needs to get laid if he’s popping a boner over his best friend’s ass.

“It’s stupid okay – I was with a girl -” Castiel’s fists clench involuntarily “- and in the morning she was getting ready to go to work and I sat down on the bed to pull on my socks, and uh, she didn’t think to tell me she’d put the hair straightener on the bed.”

Cas shakes his head, because why would you put your socks on _first_? But he guesses that’s Dean. “You were with someone?” he tries to ask lightly, but a jealous tone creeps into his voice. “What was she like?”

“Uh, okay, I guess? Just someone I met in a bar. S’not a big deal.” _I didn’t say it was,_ Castiel thinks defensively.  “So what’s it look like? It okay?”

“What? Oh. Yeah it’s alright. Looks like it’s going to leave a scar though.” A scar. A mark. _Permanent._ A wave of jealousy washes over Castiel and he grabs a hold of Dean’s hips possessively without really making a conscious decision to.

“Uh, Cas?” Dean sounds concerned.

“I don’t like it,” Cas sighs against his skin, grip tightening. He doesn’t make any attempt to stop the flow of words falling from his lips, his jealousy rising up his throat like bile. “She’s left a mark on you forever, Dean,” he all but growls.

Dean chuckles a little. “I’m pretty scarred up all over Cas. You okay man?”

“No,” Cas says, standing up in one smooth motion to press against Dean’s back. His breath hitches. “I left a mark on you once, remember Dean?” He clamps a hand over Dean’s left shoulder, mouthing against his neck. That scent that is so wonderfully Dean, the smell of motor oil and metal and leather, hits him and he moans softly. _God,_ he wants Dean. He doesn’t know when he stepped over the friendship line into this more unfamiliar territory, but when Dean gasps he doesn’t care. He just _wants._

“Course I remember Cas,” he says a little breathily. “Fucking loved that, being marked by you. You could, uh, do it again, you know -”

Castiel groans, and then slides his hands around Dean’s waist under his shirt. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” Castiel whispers into his ear, and then slides his lips down Dean’s neck and _sucks._

“Fuck, Cas, I’ve wanted this like forever, I ain’t stopping you now,” Dean chuckles a little unsteadily, and then moans when Cas bites down. “Thought you just liked to tease me with the innuendos?”

Cas pulls off of Dean’s neck, admiring the red-purple mark darkening on Dean’s skin. “I did, but I think acting on them could be more fun.” He slides one hand up to circle around Dean’s nipple and pushes the other down through his mess of curls to stroke his already hard dick. Dean gasps and bucks back against him, and Castiel all but stops breathing at his response, grinding his denim-covered erection into Dean’s ass. “Fuck, Dean, so good for me,” he mumbles into his ear before gently biting his earlobe and sucking until Dean’s hips stutter and he moans.

“Want you, Cas,” Dean gasps, “ _Fuck,_ want you so much, _holy shit –”_

“How do you want me, Dean?” Castiel growls, teasing Dean’s nipple and quickening the strokes around his dick.

“Fuck, _Cas_ , need you - need you to fuck me –”

Castiel’s cock twitches in his pants and he moans. “Yeah, we can do that.” He drops to his knees behind Dean again. He runs his hands up and down Dean’s beautiful, bowed legs. “Brace yourself against the wall, Dean.” Dean presses his forearms against the wall, bending his body and exposing himself to Cas. He runs a finger down Dean’s crease before spreading him wider with his thumbs. “You’ve got such a pretty hole Dean,” he breathes, and Dean whimpers softly above him. “So pretty and pink for me.” Cas leans in and runs his tongue along the rim, and Dean shudders. “Beautiful, Dean,” Cas breathes, and that’s all the warning Dean gets before Cas plunges his tongue straight into Dean’s hole, licking as deep as he can, wrenching broken moans from Dean’s lips.

Cas leans back and looks at Dean’s spit-slick hole, groaning at the sight of it. He presses a kiss to Dean’s asscheek. “I’ll be right back, don’t you dare move.” He crosses the room and rummages in his bedside drawer for lube and a condom and is back behind Dean within the minute. He presses a kiss in between Dean’s shoulder blades. “Good boy,” he says, opening the lube with a click and pouring some over his fingers. He kisses the back of Dean’s neck before sinking to his knees again, warming the lube before circling Dean’s rim with a finger.

Dean bucks back against his hand. “C’mon man,” he moans, and Castiel can’t deny him. He slides a finger in to the second knuckle, and Dean groans and clenches at the intrusion before relaxing. Cas presses his tongue in beside it, circling his finger slowly while Dean cries out wantonly. “More, Cas, please, _fuck,”_ each sound going straight to Castiel’s dick until he thinks he could come just from the sound of Dean falling apart.

Eventually Cas has three fingers inside Dean, crooked and pressing against his that special spot inside him. The words tumbling from Dean’s lips became incoherent about five minutes ago. Cas pulls his fingers out and stands, lubing up his cock and pressing the head to Dean’s entrance. “You ready?” he whispers into his back, and Dean just moans and pushes back until the head of Cas’s dick is inside him. Cas cries out as the wet, tight heat envelopes him and he has to stop himself from sliding home right there and then. He drapes himself over Deans back and presses him to the wall, hands tight enough on his hips to leave bruises. He slides in slowly, trying not to come from the mere sight of Dean’s ass grinding against him as he bottoms out.

He pauses for a moment, trying to calm down with his forehead pressed against Dean’s shoulder. Dean adjusts quickly, and soon he’s hissing, “ _Cas,_ fucking move already.”

Cas thrusts in and out of him slowly, whispering praise into his skin. “So good Dean, you’re so tight babe, perfect for me.” He kisses and sucks every inch of Dean’s skin he can reach, and soon his back is littered with red marks. The sight of them makes Cas smile, then groan, then pick up the pace, pounding in and out of Dean relentlessly.

When he feels the heat building in his groin he wraps a hand around Dean’s dick and strokes furiously, matching the pace of his thrusts. Dean moans and collapses against the wall before coming all over Castiel’s hand.

When Castiel’s orgasm hits him a few erratic thrusts later, all he can see are the stars on the wall. “I love you,” he says in wonderment, without meaning to. He does. He loves Dean.

When Dean turns his head to grin at him over his shoulder and says, “I love you too, you fuckin’ dork,” Castiel realizes he was wrong. _This_ is the closest he will get to Heaven.


End file.
